The Forgotten Carols: Miracle in Mobius
by jljj1996
Summary: An adaption of Michael McLain's beloved story and music, Josh tries to retell the story of the Nativity through the carols of some people who have been forgotten as time went on. (Is a bit religious, but has a good message everyone should hear!)


Josh sat on a park bench, bundled up as warmly as he could manage, patiently waiting for his brother to return. He felt giddy this time of year. It was Christmas! The first Christmas he would spend with Sonic! Sonic said he had a few gifts to buy, and he didn't want Josh to see. A Christmas present from Sonic! Josh squirmed with delight, wondering what Sonic would get him. He looked around at the gently falling snow, and heard the distant refrains of carolers singing "Silent Night." Another carol came to his mind, although it was one he was sure no one else had heard. He began to hum.  
He did not come in glory  
When he first came to Earth.  
Most the world ignored his humble birth...  
A peaceful, yet somewhat mysterious flute began to play, seeming to come from nowhere... It rang through the air, and Josh swore the crowd stopped and looked up, if only for just a moment. A sense of quiet, peace, and tranquility washed over Josh, causing him to smile and laugh just a bit. However, it didn't last long. The hustle and bustle returned, almost with more vigor, as if trying to drown out that small bit of cheer. Josh frowned a bit. He wanted to feel that feeling, that magic, once again.  
Magic...  
Josh looked upwards again, but he had a specific person he wanted to look at.  
"Can I share the Carols with my friends here?" Josh asked the sky. Josh felt a warm feeling overtake him, and felt prompted to look under the bench. He found an old leather case, perhaps a little bigger than a briefcase, that he was certain wasn't there before. He smiled as he picked it up. Light seemed to spill out of the creases and cracks. He chuckled.  
"I never thought I would get to do this." Josh said giddily.  
"Do what?" Josh looked up. Sonic stood in front of him, carrying two brightly wrapped boxes in his arms. He looked a bit tired.  
"I have something I want to show everyone tonight." Josh replied as he carefully took the boxes from Sonic. Sonic tried to take the gifts back, but Josh refused, insisting on carrying them.  
"What do you want to show us?" Sonic questioned. Josh smiled.  
"It's a story a good friend of mine has told me... And many, many others."

**The Forgotten Carols  
The Miracle in Mobius  
Original story by Michael McLean  
Adapted and Retold by jljj1996  
Hello everyone, JJ here! Around this time of year, I like to reflect on why we celebrate Christmas in the first place, and I think The Forgotten Carols is one of the best ways to remember! The original story and the carols are all written by a wonderful man named Michael McLean! I would suggest checking out the original story if you can! I am going to try my best to retell this story in a different setting. During the course of this story, people are going to start singing these carols. I'm going to try and include links to YouTube that will have the songs on them, so you can listen to this great music as you read the lyrics! I will warn you now, this is going to be religious, but whether you belong to a religion or not, this is a great message that I think everyone should hear! :) As my gift to all of you, I present, The Forgotten Carols: The Miracle in Mobius.**

Josh opened the door to see Amy, shivering a bit in the winter snow. Josh hurriedly welcomed her in.  
"That's a thin jacket!" Josh exclaimed, taking the thin, white material from her and hanging it up.  
"My friend is borrowing the other one." She explained, her teeth chattering. "I wasn't planning on going out tonight." She smiled. "Thanks for inviting me to... Whatever this is!" The two embraced before walking into the room others had gathered in. Knuckles and Tails were sitting by a fireplace, while Sonic stood near a large Christmas tree, covered in white lights. Next to it was a pristine, jet black grand piano that Josh had saved money and bought.  
"Who else is coming?" Amy asked as she hurriedly crossed to the fire.  
"Shadow and Cream should be coming together, but Vanilla had to work tonight." Josh stated.  
"On Christmas Eve?" Amy gasped. Josh sadly nodded.  
"I told her I'd record this so she could see it." Knuckles said, pointing to a video camera. Josh walked over to the piano bench next to the tree and sat down, facing everyone, the keys shining next to him. He picked up the leather case from beneath the tree and gently set it on his lap. He looked at it with great reverence.  
"Are you going to open that yet?" Another voice asked. Charmy flew down a hallway, Vector and Espio following behind. Josh shook his head.  
"Wait for the others." Josh said gently. Charmy groaned a bit and hung his head.  
"How long have you guys been here?" Amy asked.  
"A while." Espio replied, his voice as quiet as always.  
"We were helping Josh make refreshments." Vector continued, his boisterous voice a sharp contrast to Espio's. "Hot Chocolate and Egg Salad sandwiches..."  
Everyone made a face and looked at Josh in confusion. He simply smiled back.  
A knock at the door drew everyone's attention. Josh's eyes twinkled.  
"That must be the rest of them." Josh said merrily. He left the room, returning shortly after with not only Shadow and Cream, but Blaze, Silver, and Jacob, Josh's brother by birth, who Blaze adopted. Cream looked downcast, her small chao Cheese mirroring her mood. Amy motioned her over, and put a comforting arm around the small rabbit. Jacob hurried over to Josh. Unlike his older brother, he decided early on to trade his human form for the red cat he was known as today. He murmured excitedly to Josh, pointing at the box. Josh said something in reply and motioned for him to sit down. Jacob did as he was told, leaning against his older sister, Blaze smiling and taking his hand. Josh studied the crowd.  
"Anyone else coming?" Josh asked. Shadow cleared his throat.  
"I invited Rouge here." He said quietly. The black hedgehog didn't really want to be there, but he couldn't say no to Josh. He held a soft spot for Josh, much like his blue counterpart. Josh smiled and nodded.  
"Good, I couldn't get ahold of her." Josh replied cheerfully.  
"More waiting?" Charmy groaned. He heaved a sigh. Josh laughed.  
"Some things are worth waiting for!" Josh replied, his eyes twinkling again. Tails couldn't help but smile at Josh's overall joviality. He looked around at all the other tired faces in the room. The holiday season had taken it's toll, on himself included. Some of the people in the room even loathed the holidays, although they wouldn't admit it. Yet, when Tails looked at Josh, there was an undeniable happiness emanating from him. In fact Tails wasn't sure if it was the Christmas tree lights or not, but Tails could almost swear Josh was glowing! Whatever his secret was, Tails wanted to know. He could use some of that Christmas cheer.  
Josh stood up when he heard more knocking and let Rouge in. She looked just about as tired as everyone else. She stood next to Shadow, who gave her a small nod in welcome. Josh sat back down on the piano bench.  
"I think we're all here!" Josh announced. "If everyone could sit down somewhere please!" The group shuffled into place in front of him, some sitting down in chairs Josh set up, others opting to sit on the floor to be closer to the fire. "Thank you for taking time on Christmas Eve to come and be here!"  
"I didn't have anything better to do." Rouge called from the rear. Josh chuckled warmly.  
"Then I'm glad I can give you something worthwhile." Josh replied. "I was thinking of starting a new tradition with you guys. It's something me and Jacob used to do with our family back on Earth, and now, I want to share it with you." Josh smiled again. "Tonight, we're going to find our Carols."  
"What?" Knuckles glared at Josh.  
"If I hear 'Silent Night' one more time-" Shadow replied.  
"A great song, but I mean our carols!" Josh corrected.  
"Our?" Sonic looked confusedly at Josh.  
"I don't have a carol..." Amy said.  
"Sure you do!" Josh chimed. "We all do! Everyone who's lived has a carol!"  
"Then how come I haven't heard mine yet?" Vector pointed put. Josh chuckled again.  
"You haven't found it yet! You can't hear what you haven't found!" Josh giggled. Josh held the box up. "Tonight, I think everyone is going to find theirs. With the help of this."  
"What is it?" Tails asked.  
"A friend of mine gave it to me, a man by the name of John Christian. All of his friends call him Uncle John though." Josh chuckled again. "But in here are ornaments that represent some of his friends and their carols. He made them so that he could always remember them." Josh unlocked the clasp on the front of the box. It seemed like the whole room shuddered with excitement as the box was opened. There was something truly special about that box... Nobody could quite put their finger on what it was... Josh pulled out the first ornament, made to look like the entrance to an old building. "My friend John was pretty unique." Josh continued. "He's been alive for over 2000 years." A few people rolled their eyes, which Josh saw. "I know, it's unbelievable, but trust me... It's true." Josh looked back at the ornament. "This ornament belonged to a friend of his named Gidon Bin-Mushay. You know him, right?" Josh asked as he handed the ornament to Charmy, who then hung it up on the tree.  
"I haven't been alive for over 2000 years, remember?" Vector called out, drawing a few chuckles from everyone. Josh smiled.  
"But you have heard of him. He was in a little book called The New Testament." Josh replied. Some of the audience became interested, while others scoffed. "Gidon was the inn keeper that turned Mary and Joseph away." A few more looked at Josh in interest, but sone still looked bored. Josh chuckled. "There was a phrase he told John that I will never forget."  
Josh turned toward the piano, jumped up, and played a loud chord, and began to sing even louder!  
Tenho Lehey Canes!  
The group jumped at the sudden proclamation. All eyes were on the story teller now! Josh smiled and played the same chord.  
Tenho Lehey Canes!  
"Sing it with me!" Josh exclaimed. Everyone gave him a bemused look, even drawing a small smile from Shadow. Josh looked lovingly at everyone. "Translation: Let Him In."  
** /watch?v=oX3HXATGSEQ  
"Let Him In"**

**I am a man forgotten,  
'Cause no one recalls my name.  
Thousands of years will fail to  
Fully erase my shame.  
But I turned a profit  
Nicely that day  
That I turned the couple away...  
I turned them away.**

**I didn't sleep that evening  
Though I'd sold out my place.  
Somehow I felt uneasy...  
Something about her face...  
Why did I wish that I'd let them stay?  
I don't think they could have paid...  
Or could they have paid?**

**Restless I left my bedroom!  
I walked the streets all night,  
Lost in the world I lived in,  
Found by a heavenly light!  
Staring at one bright star in the sky...  
I heard a baby cry...**

**And I knew where the cry had come from,  
'Cause I told them where they could go!  
But I didn't think I could face them...  
So I walked slowly home.  
Missing my chance to share in their joy,  
I never saw the boy.**

**He never would condemn me,  
I did that all on my own!  
He offered his forgiveness,  
And ever since then, I've known  
That he lets us choose each hour of each day  
If we'll let Him in to stay.**

**Let Him in... Let Him in...  
Let the joy and hope begin.  
Let Him in... Let Him in...  
Let the peace on Earth begin!**

**And whether it be in your world today  
Or a crowded Bethlehem inn,  
Find a way,  
Make Him room,  
Let Him In!**

_**There's more coming guys! There are still many carols left to sing, so stay tuned!**_


End file.
